


Cuddle your fears away

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Written for a prompt given by fyrestrike on Tumblr"Maybe cuddles or something warm for the fall weather"





	Cuddle your fears away

Fortress Maximus hadn’t slept in cycles, he was having a recurring nightmare about his time on garrus nine. Every time he closed his eyes he’d see overlord torturing him or ripping apart one of the other guards. Fort max let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, suddenly his door slid open. He didn’t bother turning around he already knew it was rung.

“Max?” Rung placed his hands on fort Max’s shoulders “when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted.” He took Max’s helm in h is servos, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. Fort max mumbled something incoherently as he leaned into rung’s touch. “Alright, let’s get you into bed..” rung gently tugged on his arm and max complied, getting up from his chair and following rung as he lead him towards their shared berth.

“Rung I’m fine-” 

“No your not, you haven’t recharged in days and you’re starting to worry me.”

Rung laid down in berth and patted the Spot next to him prompting for max to lay down beside him. Rung wrapped his arms around Max’s neck and kissed his cheek. “You really should take better care of yourself max.” Fort max nuzzled his face into rung’s neck, mumbling a short response as he let rung’s sparkbeat lull him closer to sleep. Rung chuckled at fort max’s behavior, watching him drift into sleep. 

“Good night my love.”


End file.
